


见个面

by oasis2616



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: *HPparo，拉文克劳x格兰芬多*双向暗恋*一堆bug





	见个面

I.

埃洛伊思或许要比任何人都更期待今年的开学，不仅是那两个他最疼爱的外甥女终于达到了入学年龄。当然他也确实因此而高兴了好长时间——至少半个暑假，写给诺伊斯的信件里不乏相关的欣喜句段，他每隔几天就会提起这件事。两人之间的交流已经频繁到让那个古板的艾尔顿不得不委婉地表示自己愿意使用麻瓜发明的电子设备，譬如手机，即时的社交软件应当能将埃洛伊思那只可怜的猫头鹰从长期飞行的疲惫中解救出来。

开学前一晚他在手机屏幕按下道歉的字样，今年的他没办法再跟诺伊斯一起坐在霍格沃兹特快列车的同一个车厢里，他得好好看着米勒家的双胞胎，尤其是红头发的妹妹，埃洛伊思无数次怀疑她是不是偷吃了自己藏着的巧克力蛙，否则怎会成天到晚都蹦来蹦去没完没了。

他的上帝，若非不想挨自己姐姐的一顿打，他绝对会挥动魔杖在小调皮精靠近自己的书桌前给她来个腿立僵停死，而不是面对一堆被弄得乱糟糟的信件气到忘记魔法直接揪起那胖乎乎的身子冲她的小屁股打巴掌。史黛西原谅了他这一暴力行为，只是望着埃洛伊思小心翼翼整理纸张时的笑容意味深长得让他害怕。

「看起来埃洛交到好朋友了呢，」不知道有意或是无意，她念那个充当宾语的单词的音节要重上几分，「这么快就到这么年纪了，不愧是我的弟弟。」

「欸？」

在埃洛伊思困惑的目光中，史黛西只留下一句「加油」便拎着疼得哇哇大哭的小女儿扬长而去。

那么现在……

埃洛伊思对着坐在自己正前方的软座上的两个女孩子，作为姐姐的杰妮卡一如既往的安静，只是她旁边的杰西卡闹腾着企图掰开狭小的窗缝——她肯定是想把头挤出去看风景，他笃定地想，不免感激起车厢的窗户足够沉重让这个十岁小女孩没法靠一己之力搬上去。

“舅舅！”来了来了，埃洛伊思就知道会有这么一句，小调皮精一遇到麻烦第一个喊的惯例是她亲爹，她亲爹不在现场那铁定轮到自己遭殃，“舅舅！帮我！”

“帮你啥啊。”他百无聊赖地撑着脑袋，比起被折腾，他宁愿坐到杰妮卡旁边告诉她一些学院基本的注意事项。

“这个！”杰西卡气鼓鼓地指着棕红色的窗框，仿佛那就是抢了她蛋糕的坏家伙，埃洛伊思突兀记起昨晚自己偷偷把最后一块奶油蛋糕吞进了肚子里，而那原定是留给跟尼克在外边疯玩的杰西卡的，“窗！打开！”

“才不要。”义正言辞拒绝掉，他已经猜到接下来肯定是杰西卡从座位跳下来，甚至直接跳到自己这边，握紧白嫩的拳头一下一下实实落到自己身上，等到他耐性耗尽那么结果只会是杰西卡又被他打哭。

唉。埃洛伊思叹了口气，在倒计时来临之前格外想念自己的好友，刚刚在国王十字车站他左顾右盼都见不到诺伊斯，现在更没空闲去一个个车厢找。

该不会迟到了吧……他忐忑地担忧着，可昨晚诺伊斯分明说过今天他也得带自家弟弟入学，好吧埃洛伊思也是直到那一刻才晓得对方还有个弟弟，朋友失职。这么说的话在学校里总能见到面的了。

埃洛伊思顿时放下了心，连带着耐性也被延长了不少，他想应该可以熬到列车抵达学校的。

而这个愚蠢的想法在看见杰西卡大口吃着他的南瓜馅饼后消失殆尽，那是他特地起了个大早亲手做的，原想送给诺伊斯以及那素未谋面的弟弟当作见面礼，不过看样子这个分量是撑不到那一刻了。

“杰西卡！！！！！”

II.

大致而言，埃洛伊思还是很满意今天的一切的，尽管方才在车厢里跟杰西卡的打闹弄乱了他的巫师袍，在大礼堂静候分院仪式的他仍然能够隔着人群冲站在拉文克劳那边的诺伊斯摆出一张笑脸。

“怎么了？”他通过诺伊斯的口型读出这句疑问，回答是一个示意没什么的摇头，而诺伊斯眼里的担心不减，若不是仪式即将开始他估计会偷跑过来问个究竟。他总这么在意自己，这让埃洛伊思很高兴。

好了分院帽在唱歌了，看在这是它每年一度最吵闹的时刻的份上，埃洛伊思决定不去挑歌声里的各种毛病。他还记得唯一一次戴上那顶帽子时被它发现自己在几分钟前抱怨过那年的分院帽歌真难听，结局可想而知，他不得不在分院帽纷乱的感慨中展现出自己并不想去斯莱特林的决心。几乎所有米勒家的人都会被分到那儿，包括他亲爱的姐姐，可比起诡计多端视纯正血统为命的巫师，他更想当一头英勇无畏的狮子。

「好吧，你确实很勇敢。」他听见分院帽这么说道，声音要刺破耳膜那般，「格兰芬多！」

埃洛伊思摇摇头，将注意力落到礼堂正中央的分院帽上，麦格教授刚好念出杰妮卡的名字，他能察觉到一瞬间许多人看向了自己。包括诺伊斯。

“白兔一样的女孩儿，”分院帽给出一个形容，“又一个没必要跟随家族路径的米勒。拉文克劳！”

它为什么非得说“又一个”！埃洛伊思懊恼地想，天知道它这个词会让自己重新成为大部分人的关注对象，当年的事情指不定会重新被提起。他还打算明年升上五年级就去竞选级长的。

跟在杰妮卡之后的自然是她的双胞胎妹妹，杰西卡终于乖下来好好走路了，或许她也察觉到弥漫在壮丽的礼堂里的肃穆，不然依她的习惯必定是蹦跳着走上去。

埃洛伊思突然变得特别在意了，杰妮卡进拉文克劳是在他的预想范围内，可杰西卡……他始终没办法把她跟斯莱特林联系起来。这种小调皮精要是真进去了，估计斯莱特林离末日也不远了。原谅他，他真的没有高估杰西卡的影响力。

“你让我记起一个小鬼。”随着这句话的出现，埃洛伊思的面容不受控地狰狞了一下，求求您闭嘴吧，他想，“格兰芬多！”

埃洛伊思感受到自己周围响起热烈的欢迎的掌声，在目送杰西卡加入这边的行列的同时，也切实体验了一回成为眼神靶子的滋味。他无奈地把脸转向拉文克劳那边，杰妮卡已经被热情的学姐安置坐好，而诺伊斯……诺伊斯似乎不曾变改过姿势，直直地盯着自己。

难不成我刚刚回忆时的模样都被看进去了？！

埃洛伊思觉得极其丢脸。

视线得到回应的诺伊斯却露出一个笑，抬手碰了碰胸前天蓝色的领带——这是独属于两人的暗语，埃洛伊思立刻反应过来对方的邀约，作为回应，他还以了自认为最英气的笑容，果不其然看见诺伊斯通红了脸。嘿，他就喜欢令精明在外的诺伊斯显现窘迫，而且从来不缺办法。

“你好。”长袍的边角被扯动，埃洛伊思低头去看便看见矮矮小小的蓝头发小孩，估计是刚被分到格兰芬多的新入生。秉持学长的身份，他决定用温和的口吻给予同样的问好。不过他肯定没想过对方根本不需要这些，“你就是前几年被分院帽发现你说它唱歌难听的那位学长吗？”

埃洛伊思除了想打人就是想打人。

III.

最终埃洛伊思没有打人，他选择撑起一副友好成熟的学长模样去应对这个不知天高地厚的蓝毛小鬼，藏在巫师袍下的拳头自然握得咯咯作响。“你好。”他没有理会后半句话。

“我刚刚也被发现了喔！”小孩晃了晃那头乱糟糟的蓝头发，比起无措更像在炫耀，“所以我也来到格兰芬多了！”

梅林的胡子！这有什么值得说出来的！你还要特意跑到我面前！埃洛伊思仿佛已经看见明年自己竞选级长的结果，所有人对他的印象都会从大胆无畏的小狮子变成单薄的一句话：他居然说分院帽歌不好听！

杀了他吧——

“嘿嘿，米勒学长，我可以站在你旁边吗？”虽然这么问了，但小孩没有理会他的回答就径自挤进了队伍里，咧开嘴冲揪着埃洛伊思另一边袍子的杰西卡笑着。他这才发现这个红发小魔女跑到了自己这儿。

“我是佑·坎贝尔，你叫什么？”很明显这句话的“你”不是指埃洛伊思，他伸手想把自己的袍角救回来，不料却被拽得更皱——杰西卡很紧张，他判断着，是因为结识新朋友吗？他思索片刻最后并不打算掺和到两个小孩的友谊中，以至于遗漏掉那双红眼睛里闪动的兴奋。

“为什么不说话呀？”佑眨眨眼，把脑袋又凑近些，“是讨厌我吗？”

“不、不是，”杰西卡难得说话断断续续，而后终于鼓起勇气一般提高了嗓门，“我叫杰西卡！他是我舅舅！”

埃洛伊思翻了个白眼。明明他都自动保持不管不顾的态度了，她还要把自己拖进话题。

“舅舅……”佑念叨着这个称呼抬头望了望他，那张欲言又止的脸看着就心烦，于是他别过了头。“唔，唔！我明白了！”

你到底明白了什么。埃洛伊思在心里挑着这语焉不详的发言的刺，他打定主意了，等分院仪式一结束他就偷溜到塔楼外边，时候尚早，他才不要这么快就回休息室，接待新生这种事统统交给二年生三年生。毕竟他可带着不得不亲自告诉诺伊斯的惊喜，再忍下去就要受不了了。

IV.

当埃洛伊思哼着他最近刚买的专辑里最火的那首曲子——他虽是个纯种巫师但对麻瓜世界的一切都特别感兴趣——边靠近塔楼外侧小小的庭院时，意外听见了陌生的嗓音，稚嫩的、软糯糯的，一听就知道会是个小孩子。这成功让他加快了步伐。他可要看看到底是谁这么巧合地闯进他跟诺伊斯的秘密基地，一个几乎称得上荒芜的花园。

“哥，”小孩子的声线总让人雌雄难辨，埃洛伊思姑且判断对方是个女孩子，他喜欢小巧玲珑的女孩子，不然也不会宠得那小姐妹都快上天了——特指杰西卡。“你说的那人怎么还没到啊？”

他顿住了步伐。他似乎已经触及对方的真实身份，通过加起来不到两句的话。

而诺伊斯没有回答。大概觉得这问题过于无趣，他想，但这个原因只是出于自己的思考模式，若是按照他的印象那个善解人意的诺伊斯总会热心地解答每一个疑问。

“哥——”特意拉长了尾音，埃洛伊思不难想象出又一个矮小的男孩拽着诺伊斯的袍角，昂着头冲自己的兄长撒娇，他甚至会睁大那双眼睛，红色的或者别的什么色，澄澈中透着天真。

埃洛伊思重新开始走动，尽管不是自己预料的女孩，但对于小孩子他理应给予适当的善意，譬如减少他的等待时间。

拨开长得过于茂盛的草丛，他庆幸这个地方没有种着魔鬼网或者曼德拉草之类的鬼东西，之前的草药课可谓是留下了深刻印象，至少他的耳膜是这么诉说的。

“嗨，”埃洛伊思迈过地上不知道从哪儿伸出来的树根，拍打着蹭到草叶的袍子，“等很久了吗？”他这才看清面前两个人的站位：诺伊斯背对着自己，没有垂下的双臂应该是在胸前交叠着，可能抱着书；一个完全陌生的橙发男孩正面朝着自己的方向，他有着一头不同于诺伊斯的短发和一双灿金的眼睛。

金色的。他想到了金色飞贼，暗暗发誓今年的比赛上一定要抓到这小家伙，也因此多看了会儿那双眼睛。

但不知为何，男孩脸上是满当当的恐惧，并且随着他的接近而不断加深。我又不是摄魂怪！埃洛伊思不满，按捺着怒火走到诺伊斯身边，“这就是你弟弟？”他抬手碰了碰诺伊斯的肩。

转过头来的诺伊斯露出如沐春风的笑容，看得他一阵心旷神怡：果然还是自己的好友更好看。

“是的。”他握住埃洛伊思的手，用魔杖点了点他沾着泥土脏兮兮的掌心下了个清洁咒，“埃洛伊思·米勒，我的朋友。”

诺伊斯轻言细语地向他的弟弟介绍着自己，目光却只落在他身上。

“您好。”似是意识到面上的无礼，男孩整了整表情——跟个小大人一样。他低声调侃，而诺伊斯抿唇一笑——抬起头认真看向他，“吾乃……我是拉斐尔·兰斯洛特，寂静之地的灵魂共鸣者。”

“……？”埃洛伊思困惑地望着他，好半晌又转过去看对方的哥哥，一时语塞。而比起他的有口难言，诺伊斯要显得游刃有余。

“你这么说埃洛会听不懂的。”半阖着眼帘，诺伊斯收回魔杖，“忘记我怎么教你了吗？”

拉斐尔抖了抖身躯——他衣服穿少了，诺伊斯贴心地解释道——又咽了咽喉咙，这次无须解释埃洛伊思都知道他在紧张，特别的紧张，“抱歉，此乃吾之过错……”

诺伊斯笑出声。真难得。

“抱歉！”拉斐尔像要喊出来一般，埃洛伊思留意到他的拳头攥得紧紧的，“我是拉斐尔·兰斯洛特！是今年斯莱特林的新入生！”

斯莱特林。他眉头一挑，短短一句话里他捕获到数个信息，除了与诺伊斯不一样的学院外，还有……

“这就对了。”诺伊斯笑得分外温柔，看来他很满意自己弟弟的表现。这样看来两兄弟的关系也蛮不错嘛，虽然他清楚诺伊斯偶尔确实会很严厉，总体上还是在为人考虑的。思索着自己好友的优点，埃洛伊思也没忘记伸出手拍了拍男孩的顶发以表友好，拉斐尔却僵住了身。

咦？他眨眨眼，不理解这般反应，这只是一个小小的动作罢了，他没说任何咒语啊。

“他刚来到这儿，不太习惯这里的环境。”诺伊斯牵回他的手，他这才发觉自己两只手都被牢牢握住，“从早上开始就魂不守舍的，估计昨晚太兴奋了没睡好，我想他需要休息。”

埃洛伊思跟着点头，“有可能，当初我入学前一晚就特别期待，导致第二天是被姐姐从床上挖起来拖去车站的。”

“是啊。”

“不，我其实不是……”

“欸？”

听见疑似反驳的话语，埃洛伊思不免把注意力放到拉斐尔身上，也就看不到旁边那人突然阴沉的脸和下撇的唇角，“不是没睡好吗？”

拉斐尔张了张嘴，没发出声音，但这个动作让他以为自己是没听清，于是扯了扯交握的双手示意诺伊斯松开。当然没松。

“诺伊斯？”

“你其实就是没睡好，现在说话都颠三倒四的。”诺伊斯捏了捏他的指腹，又用指甲刮着手指间凹下去那处，有点痒，他咬住口腔里的软肉才没不合时宜地笑，“就该早点回宿舍睡觉。”

“……兄长大人所言极是。”好了他这次总算听清了，看来比起自己，还是作为亲哥的诺伊斯更了解对方，“我先行告退了。”

“啊。”他发出意义不明的语气词，想要说更多来自长辈的嘱咐之前就被逗得笑出来，诺伊斯没停止恶作剧，最后只能匆匆说了句“回见”。埃洛伊思觉得自己真没礼貌，也把这个想法带着抱怨性质告诉给对方。

“没关系，”诺伊斯终于松开两人的手，取而代之的是把他搂进怀里，“他不会怪你的。”这种亲密的举止埃洛伊思从来不认为有所不妥，倒不如说他也享受其中，便顺从地把脑袋搁在对方肩上，两人相近的身高让这个动作异常流畅。

“那就好。不过我真没想过你会有个弟弟。”

“家里捡的。”

“骗人。”

“好吧，”意识到他不吃这套搪塞的诺伊斯只能坦率地交代实情，他知晓他的好友最讨厌说谎的人，“他确实是我的亲生弟弟，我们有着同一个母亲。”

“同母异父？”他敏锐地发现被刻意避开的部分。诺伊斯没应声。“是我问得太多了。”

“你在意我才会问这些的。”诺伊斯可能在两人相识之前就修过一门课，名为埃洛伊思·米勒内心大全的课，“幸好你在意我。”

“哼。”

在诺伊斯看不到的死角处，毫不吝啬地流露骄傲的他亲了亲那抹垂在一侧的发，笑得心满意足。

V.

若不是在意你，怎么会一直想来见你。艾尔顿的榆木脑袋。

END


End file.
